


Part of the Deal

by redseeker



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tfanonkink prompt based on an image of Megatron chained down with Starscream topping him. Starscream/Megatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Deal

"So nice to see you like this, my lord." Starscream paced around the berth. The room was dark and quiet. Megatron, spread across the soft, specially-customised berth, followed him with humiliation and rage in his optics. He was spread-eagled, his wrists and ankles bound with thick cuffs. The cuffs were attached to strong chains that led beneath the berth and held the strong mech securely. Megatron pulled against his bindings. His fists clenched, his body tensing with the effort. Starscream watched him. He would probably break the chains eventually, so Starscream should work fast.  
  
He paused and tugged at one of the ankle chains to test it was still holding. Satisfied, Starscream straightened and walked to Megatron's head. He reached down and traced his fingertips over Megatron's cheek. Megatron grit his teeth and glared at him.  
  
"This was not part of the arrangement, Starscream," Megatron growled.  
  
Starscream laughed and lithely jumped onto the berth. He straddled Megatron's waist and set his hands on the warlord's chest.  
  
"You didn't think, when I agreed to share your berth, that you would be the one doing the spiking, did you?"  
  
He ran his hands up to Megatron's shoulders and kneaded. He wiggled his hips and ground a little, smirking. It wouldn't hurt to get the old mech worked up beforehand. Megatron's cheeks had the slightest tint to them, although his expression spoke more  
of murder than desire.  
  
"It was your idea..."  
  
"To conquer Cybertron, not-... this."  
  
Starscream leaned down and licked Megatron's chest. His hands rubbed Megatron's sides. He was enjoying feeling out every curve and angle of Megatron's frame. True, their little reunion had been Megatron's idea. Starscream supposed the old mech would rather have him on his side than as a thorn in his side. Starscream still didn't trust him.  
  
"It's traditional to share a berth with a reconciled enemy, to create trust, isn't it? This was your suggestion. There's no way I'm letting you be in control, though. That wouldn't get our new working relationship off to the right start at all."  
  
"So you'll kill me as soon as you've overloaded, is that it?"  
  
"I'm still thinking about it."  
  
Megatron rolled his optics, more irritated than terrified. Whatever, Starscream didn't care. He had other things to concentrate on.  
  
He settled himself on his knees between Megatron's thighs. They were held apart by the ankle cuffs, but Megatron self-consciously strained against the chains and tried to press them together. Starscream purred, then tutted. He put his hands on Megatron's thighs and stroked up and down. He felt Megatron's tension, and took a possessive pleasure in attempting to soothe it away. Megatron slumped down, his frame relaxing. Starscream pushed Megatron's thighs as wide as he could.  
  
"Ohh..." Starscream's optics pulsed brightly. Megatron's panel was outlined in a slim black line, inlaid into the dark grey of his pelvic armour. He bit his lip. "This is delicious."  
  
"Starscream..." Megatron's teeth were gritted, and he refused to look at Starscream.  
  
Starscream dipped down and planted a kiss against Megatron's panel. Megatron's frame jerked, and a small sound of surprise came from his vocaliser. Starscream's EM field flared, his exostructure tingling. He kneaded Megatron's thighs and licked thickly at his panel. The metal was so hot against his lips and glossa. He breathed in, and the scent of Megatron's lubricant left him dizzy. So Megatron wasn't quite as averse to this idea as he claimed, Starscream thought.  
  
"Are you going to open up for me?" Starscream purred. He blew cool air against Megatron's panel and delighted when the old mech shivered. Megatron groaned, probably ashamed of being so responsiv e to the touch of his former nemesis. Starscream relished it.  
  
After a pained silence, Megatron retracted his front panel and his spike slowly pressurised. Starscream watched every inch of it as it rose. He purred in the back of his throat and shook his head.  
  
"Ah ah... that's not what I had in mind, my dear Megatron."  
  
He licked the spike's head briefly - drawing a hiss from Megatron - before ducking down and wetly licking and kissing the hot black metal covering the warlord's valve. Megatron pulled on his cuffs again and snarled.  
  
"You will not-! That's not for you..." Megatron's low growling vocals had an undertone to them, a strain that Starscream detected and recognised. Apprehension, anxiety, surely not fear?  
  
Starscream stroked Megatron's thighs gently and suckled on the head of his spike. He moved his thumbs in circles against Megatron's inner thighs, and crept them closer to his panel with each circle. Megatron's intakes grew deeper, and his body began to undulate rhythmically. Starscream decided to indulge him, and took more of his thick spike into his mouth and sucked. Megatron moaned. Oh, Starscream liked that.  
  
When his thumbs reached Megatron's panel he pressed them against it. He was done waiting. He used his narrow claw-tips to manipulate the catch to Megatron's panel, and pushed the metal back. He slid Megatron's spike from his mouth and looked down. Megatron's valve was exposed, soft, dark-grey protometal glistening with a mix of condensation and pink-tinged lubricant.  
  
"Oh..." Starscream let out a long breath. Megatron seemed to realise, then, what Starscream had done. He tried to struggle again, and Starscream slapped his inner thigh gently. "Stop squirming. I'm not going to hurt you..."  
  
"I have every reason to trust you, I'm sure," Megatron managed to say. Starscream hunkered down between Megatron's thighs to study his valve more closely. He wondered if any other bot had experienced the privilege of seeing the great Lord Megatron's valve up-close, if at all. He snickered at the notion. Megatron twisted, and Starscream pressed his forearm across his abdomen to help to keep him still. Megatron was stronger, but he still quieted somewhat. "Starscream..."  
  
"Shhh." Starscream blew against the valve's folds. Megatron made a curious sound and writhed.  
  
"Get on with it."  
  
"Ooh." Starscream growled. "Your wish is my command." He used his fingers to carefully spread the outer folds apart, revealing the inner rim, which tightened under his gaze. "Hello there..."  
  
"Starscream!"  
  
Starscream silenced his tiresome scolding by licking over his valve rim. Megatron gasped, and went silent. Starscream continued to lick, kiss, and nibble. He tasted Megatron's lubricants, and played his glossa over every crease and curve, every sensor. After a couple of kliks of this gentle exploration, Megatron sighed, and the tension bled from his frame. The sigh was followed by a low, long moan. Starscream found a small round sensor node on the front of Megatron's valve and fastened his lips around it. He spent some time flicking his glossa teasingly against it whilst palming Megatron's spike at the same time. Within astroseconds the big mech was undulating his hips, rocking shallowly, which was just about the full range of movement his heavy-duty restraints allowed him. Starscream purred and perked his wings up in pride. He felt Megatron growing wetter, and his spike remained rock hard.  
  
Starscream continued to torture his former leader in this way for several kliks. He was completely absorbed in the taste and softness of Megatron's valve, and in listening to every gasp and suppressed moan. He wanted to make Megatron overload like this, but the stubborn mech wouldn't. Maybe he needed a little something more, Starscream wondered.  
  
He gently spread Megatron again and circled his long glossa around the inner opening, then thrust inside. Megatron squirmed, and Starscream met resistance.  
  
“Mm?” He drew back and held Megatron open so he could see. Humiliated, Megatron turned his head and kept his optics tightly shut. He tried again to close his legs. “What...?” Starscream carefully pressed his index finger into Megatron's valve. The tip came into contact with something flexible, but a definite barrier. He blinked as this took a few astroseconds to process.  
  
He withdrew his finger and set both hands on Megatron's hips. He stared at the old mech until he had to look at him.  
  
“You still have your seal.”  
  
Megatron scowled. “What of it?”  
  
“What-? You're as old as slagging time, why do you still have your seal?”  
  
“I never had the inclination to let someone take my valve,” Megatron ground through gritted teeth. His optics burned dark red, and his cheeks were flushed.  
  
“I popped mine around three cycles off the assembly line,” Starscream said, shaking his head.  
  
“I'm sure you did.”  
  
Starscream gave Megatron's thigh another slap. “I'll just have to break it for you.” He felt Megatron tense. “It won't hurt, for slag's sake.”  
  
“I'd really rather you didn't-”  
  
Too late. Starscream had already re-inserted his finger into Megatron's valve, the narrow point of his claw just touching the flexible foil covering.  
  
“Breathe in.” To Starscream's surprise, Megatron obeyed. Starscream thrust his finger forward and pierced the thin barrier easily. There was no point taking longer than necessary. “There...”  
  
Megatron let out the intake he'd been holding. He looked baffled, embarrassed... still angry.  
  
“I told you it wouldn't hurt.” Starscream didn't push his finger in much deeper. Megatron was probably feeling some discomfort, maybe a slight sting, so he resumed sucking on his spike to take his mind off it.  
  
“Starscream... ahh.”  
  
Starscream's mouth was full of spike, so he opened a private comm channel instead. “If you really meant it when you suggested our little alliance, then this is as much about you learning to trust me as much as me trusting you. If you really want to go back on it... well, I'll stop.”  
  
“No...”  
  
“No?” Starscream swallowed around Megatron's spike. He kept the movements of his finger shallow and slow as he gently felt around the inner walls of Megatron's valve, pushing the remaining seal back, making the opening bigger. Megatron squirmed and made a sound of discomfort. Starscream didn't really remember having his own seal broken. He'd met a mech with a big spike when he was practically a newspark, and had been too eager for his first frag to let it get in his way. “You don't want me to stop?”  
  
“Just be careful.” Megatron did his best to sound short and angry, but Starscream could hear and see his unease. He didn't need to worry. Starscream was enjoying this too much to spoil it. Or to suffer the consequences for damaging his former leader.  
  
Starscream lifted his head and gave Megatron a lazy, smug grin. “Trust me.”  
  
He went back to licking Megatron's valve, stroking his spike with one hand and sliding the index finger of his other hand slowly in and out of the virgin tight valve. The material it was constructed from was designed to be supple, however, and Starscream soon had Megatron moaning, clearly comfortable with having one long finger inside him. Starscream was careful not to scratch or nick the tender membrane lining the valve with his claw. Licking at the frontal node that seemed to have Megatron melting, he slowly worked a second finger inside him.  
  
Megatron gasped, and his whole body jerked and arched. Starscream heard the chains groan as they strained almost to breaking point. Megatron's spike spilled transfluid, and his valve spasmed around Starscream's fingers as he overloaded. Starscream licked around the rim and flicked his glossa between his fingers, collecting as much of the gushing lubricant as he could.  
  
Megatron's fans hummed, and his frame slumped, limp, on the berth. He was panting.  
  
Starscream knelt up. He kept his fingers inside Megatron, thrusting shallowly and slowly. “There... that wasn't so bad, was it?”  
  
“Sta-... Starscream, you...”  
  
“Mmmm?”  
  
“I'm going to kill you.”  
  
Starscream snickered. “Again? Please. Besides, you enjoyed that.”  
  
“Enough, now.”  
  
“No,” Starscream said sharply. “You always were so selfish. This doesn't end just because you got off.”  
  
He opened his own front plating and extended his spike. He stroked it a few times, then, spreading Megatron's valve once more, nudged the head up against the small inner opening.  
  
“Starscream, I'm warning you.”  
  
“Shh, this will be even better...” Starscream cooed. He bit his lip and pushed forward. Maybe he should have prepared Megatron more... ah well, he was a strong mech, he would manage. He was tight, and it felt amazing. He told Megatron, murmuring with low vocals. Megatron turned his face away, his cheeks darkly flushed. His frame was warm, and his valve opened for Starscream and let him slide in to the hilt. Starscream paused and watched Megatron's face. His optics were wide now, and he stared at Starscream, his intakes shallow and hitching. “Shhh...” Starscream stroked Megatron's chest and shoulders. He felt the rhythm of Megatron's spark in the tiny pulses of his valve. “Ohh...” He licked Megatron's cheek, earning a disgusted sound. He silenced him with a kiss. Megatron fought him for a moment, but Starscream twitched his hips and Megatron gave a shaky moan and then he was kissing him back. Starscream lay his frame down on Megatron's and stroked his arms. He started to rock his hips back and forth, sliding his spike evenly in and out of Megatron's wet little valve. He growled possessively and kissed him harder. He liked being the first to take Megatron like this.  
  
He started to go a little harder, and was surprised to feel Megatron come again. He purred and smiled into the kiss. His hands kneaded every part of Megatron he could reach.  
  
Over the comm link, he said, “It seems you didn't know what you'd been missing all these stellar-cycles...”  
  
“Shut up!” Megatron responded over the same frequency, his vocals crackling with static as the charge in his systems got the better of him. “Don't stop.”  
  
Starscream bit Megatron's lip. He had no intention of stopping. He raised himself up on his knees once more, gripped Megatron's aft and lifted it, and fucked him even deeper. Megatron tipped his head back and cried out. His expression was one of helpless abandon. Starscream loved it. He tugged on Megatron's spike and slammed his length as deep into him as he could. He forced another overload out of Megatron before finally allowing his own climax. He came inside Megatron, filling up his formerly untouched valve with his transfluid. Megatron was gasping, overheating, and trembling in the wake of his overloads. Starscream leaned over him until he had got his own core temperature back down to within normal parameters.  
  
He sighed, and flicked his wings in satisfaction. “Ahh... you see?”  
  
“Mm...” Megatron moved languidly. He rocked his hips up as if asking for more. Starscream grinned and eased his spike out. He shuffled back until he could inspect Megatron's valve again. This time Megatron was too fragged out to be embarrassed. Starscream spread him and played with his valve's tender folds for a few kliks. Lubricant coated almost all the soft protometal, and transfluid leaked from the inner rim. Starscream stroked the little opening and watched it quiver, open, and contract.  
  
Starscream kissed the small frontal node, and then drew a long, thick toy from his subspace. He licked it to lubricate it slightly, taking advantage of Megatron's dazed state. He slid the false spike deep into Megatron's messy valve and activated the magnetic lock at its base, sealing it against the armour framing Megatron's valve. He activated it with a tap, and it began to hum and emit low-level sonic stimulation.  
  
“There you go,” he purred. He slid off the berth and onto his feet. Megatron writhed tiredly, his valve stuffed. “I have some things to attend to,” Starscream said. “You'll be fine here by yourself until I come back, right?”  
  
“Starscream...?”  
  
“Good.” Starscream smirked. He blew Megatron a kiss, turned, and left.


End file.
